


No Escape

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Delusions, M/M, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There was no escape. The more time Riku had spent in Kujo’s second residence the more he understood it.
Relationships: Kujo Takamasa/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	No Escape

There was no escape. The more time Riku had spent in Kujo’s second residence the more he understood it. He was thoroughly trapped, rendered unable to take a single step outside the path Kujo paved for him. Every breathing second spent nearby the older man Riku spent repeating “it’s for Tenn-nii’s sake” like a prayer, hoping he could convince himself it was worth it.

And they spent a lot of time together. At first it was “training”. Riku’s body had been molded into a shape fitting an idol but it wasn’t enough for Kujo. He had his own idea, his own wish and he didn’t hesitate to twist Riku’s entire self to make him match it. That would still be bearable. How many times did he have to swallow his own self in order to appear on the stage as a happy Nanase Riku should?

But there were touches. Uncomfortable, way too intimate and close. His body would violently recoil from them, angering the man who was the source of the discomfort. The more he tried to escape from them, the more violently those hands twisted him back into the desired place. He stopped struggling. It was easier when he let those palms roam as much as they wished, even if it made him nauseous.

Until now though, things never escalated. Whenever he went too far, Kujo would look at him as if he saw him for the first time in his life and move away. Riku hated it, hated the fear and suspense that filled him every moment Kujo was getting too touchy with him. But if he had been scared before, he was absolutely terrified now. All the light was gone from Kujo’s eyes as he pushed Riku down onto the bed. Fear gripped his insides and twisted them painfully. His throat was too constricted to form a sentence, he couldn’t remember where his inhalator was. Trapped beneath the older man he trembled as Kujo caressed his cheek.

\- Zero… You came back to me…

Riku shook his head but it didn’t help at all. Cold hands were under his shirt now, gripping him strong enough to stop any attempts at escape. Tears gathered in his eyes as his shirt got pushed up and his chest was exposed. He tried pleading with the man to release him but as if he couldn’t see what’s in front of him, Kujo seemed too lost in his own fantasy to realize what he was doing.

\- I’ve missed you… So very much… But you’re back… Zero… Zero… Zerooo…!

Kujo’s lips smashed against his own. Riku made an alarmed sound but it only gave the man access to the inside of his mouth. His whole body shuddered with fear and disgust. Kujo’s breath smelled foul but he couldn’t taste any alcohol. Riku didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. With his breathing even more restricted Riku struggled weakly, clawing at the hands that rested on his hips. Kujo paid no attention to that as if he couldn’t feel it at all. After what felt like an eternity, his lips were released as the man concentrated on other things, such as painfully biting his neck. A sharp cry of pain left Riku’s mouth and Kujo seemed delighted with that. Another wave of blinding fear turned his world white as those still cold hands started roaming nearby his lower parts. Deft fingers undid his pants and sneaked inside, unceremoniously gripping Riku’s dick through the material of his underwear. Another soft sob left his lips but there wasn’t only disgust.

There was arousal too.

\- I missed you… Did you miss me, Zero…?

Kujo’s low, raspy voice was echoing in his head. It was filled with unspoken emotions, longing and obsession that scared Riku out of his wits and yet, as the man’s ministrations on his dick continued, it became more interested at the attention. What left Riku’s mouth was no longer weak wheezes filled with pain but quiet gasps and muffled moans. He still tried to struggle away from the man, but his body was betraying him, making him buck up his hips in search for more friction. He was disgusted with himself. Once again his own body was against him.

\- Zero… You are so beautiful… You are mine…

Although Kujo let go of him to get rid of his clothes, Riku had no strength left to escape. His lungs struggled to access oxygen and he fought every second to not succumb to the too familiar darkness he knew he wouldn’t wake up from. Before he had a chance to react, his clothes were gone and the man above him had insanity shining in his eyes. Kujo was still dressed up, but Riku could vaguely feel something hard touching his thighs. Although his mind was working slowly, the realization of what that was made him impulsively jump away in panic. He was rewarded with stabbing pain as Kujo gripped his hips and dig his nails into Riku’s skin. 

\- We will become one again, my Zero… Isn’t it beautiful?

Nothing could’ve prepared him for the searing pain of being penetrated without any sort of preparation. Probably even if Kujo had a lube in his house, he was too far gone to even think of it. Riku’s mouth was wide open in a silent scream of exhilarating pain. If he had been feeling the slightest pleasure before, all that was gone as every nerve in his body felt as if burned. He could /feel/ it. Kujo’s dick moving inside him, every drag and push bringing another wave of suffering. Riku’s face was wet with tears that flowed ceaselessly yet no matter how much he wanted to scream, no sound would leave his throat. The world was rapidly going dark as his lungs couldn’t keep up with the strain on his body. He could no longer tell what was happening. The last thing he felt before passing out was disgusting wetness seeping from his abused hole and overwhelming pain.

\- This is just a beginning… My dearest, beloved Zero...

**Author's Note:**

> Another old piece I never posted. Hope you enjoyed some short smut.


End file.
